12 days of fantasy
by Sliver Frost
Summary: I'll be writing one chapter each day, until Christmas. I'm also gonna be skipping around worlds so let me know if there's any world you have in mind, like Pokemon! Rated T for blood
1. Warriors

**Hey guyz! I've decided to start this new series as a tradition. I plan on writing 12 days before christmas every year. For 12 days, I'll be writing a chapter each day, and I'll be in a different world every time. Here is the order:**

**Day 1: Warriors**

**Day 2: Pokemon**

**Day 3: ? (You choose! Review)**

**Day 4: Coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Day 1-Warriors<p>

I crawled into the blue covers of my bed, scratching my head as I thought about the book I just read that day. "Warriors: The rise of scourge". I closed my eyes, and let my wandering thoughts flood my mind. Everything seemed normal for a second, but my eyes flickered open when I heard someone talking.

"I'm telling you, I smell something!" Someone hissed. I shot up, sticking my nose in the air. Wait-WHAT? I look up, suddenly realizing that I was in a lush, green forest. I turned my head sideways slowly, scared of what I'd see. A silver, fluffy, furry, tail waged back and forth, making my mind hurt. What was going on?

I put one paw in front of the other, slowly making my way along the thick undergrowth. I kept walking forward until I got myself stuck in a thorn filled bush. I growled impatiently as blood from the thorn scratches started to roll down from my silver fur. I snarled one last time, finally freeing myself, but also launching myself into two random cats touching noses.

"A wolf!" The dark gray tom meowed, "Silverstream run!"

"I'll never leave you, Graystripe!" The silver she-cat retorted. "We'll die together!"

I watched with annoyance, like honestly, are they rehearsing a love skit or something? "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting... Whatever you're doing." I said, my voice dropping with sarcasm, "But hey, I'm friendly! Kind of... My name's Laurie."

"I've only heard of you in stories." Silverstream meowed cautiously. "Your appearance fits perfectly with the elders description."

"What kind if name is Laurie?" Graystripe smirked.

A normal one, stupid. Well then, it seems I need to adjust my name slightly. "I'm actually Silverclaw," I lied. "Uhh, I'll be going now... Nice to meet you!"

My paws brushed the forest floor, almost hovering above it like a ghost. Since I didn't exactly have any idea where I was going in this world, I headed towards what seemed like a city. The vibrant red bricks of the shady buildings loomed over me, nearly unfamiliar, like my wolf instincts were taking over.

"Get out." A voice said. I looked up to see a small black cat with icy blue eyes, long claws, a red collar with teeth in it... "Scourge?"

He leapt at me faster than an eagle, his claws sliding out, aimed for my throat. My animal instincts took over immediately, and I slided out of Scourg's claws reach in the nick of time. The small cat landed softly, glaring at me with such intensity and fury, that I just had to flinch.

"BloodClan, ATTACKKKK!" He yowled. Scourge bolted after me, and I ran away as fast as I could. I was still a novice with my new paws, so I couldn't outrun him. My heart beat faster as I heard approaching paw thuds, and I could tell there were at least 15 cats with my nose. I trampled through the forest, winding my was through the labyrinth of trees, until I reached a gorse tunnel. Without thinking, I ducked through, instantly regretting my reckless decision.

There were cats everywhere, and now they were all staring at me. An orange tom with green eyes launched himself at me, but I just shoved him aside easily, the strength of a wolf overpowering a cats. "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through," I muttered, suddenly remembering there was a bunch of cats behind me. I jumped over a larger bush, the sensation of adrenaline running through my veins crushed down on me.

"ThunderClan, MOVE OUT!" The orange tom called. I groaned, realizing that I now had two groups of cats pursuing me.

"GET A LIFE!" I called back. It's like they have all the time in the world to chase me, instead of hunting, apparently.

"I HAVE A LIFE, I AM A GOOD AND MORAL LEADER, I AM FIREHEART!" The arrogant cat yowled back.

"SHUT IT MORON." Scourge hissed out of no where, the whole of BloodClan right on his heels, still chasing me. I stopped abruptly, not wanting to fall into the jaws of the chasm bellow my paws. My head turned back and forth, deciding if it was worse to die by cats or water.

"YOLO!" I yelled, as I leapt off the edge of the cliff, plunging into the abyss. The water seemed to churn in a circle, like a portal opening. When I hit the water, the world jerked beneath me, sending me into an eternal darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed day one ^-^ please review**


	2. Pokemon

**Let's jump right into the chapter :D**

**Day 3: Avatar: the last airbender**

**Day 4: Harry Potter**

**Day 5: Assassins Creed**

**Day 6: Your choice!**

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Something yelled.<p>

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back, although I didn't know who the person was. A pokemon stood over me with curious eyes, poking my face.

"I've never seen a pokemon like you before!" She remarked.

"That's because I'm not." I muttered, getting to my paws. My paws weren't silver anymore, they were blue. "AHHHH WHAT AM I?!"

"Well, I know that I'm an Espeon, but what are you?" She commented.

Blue paws. Blue tail. Black ears. Snout. "IM A LUCARIO?"

I walked in frustrated circles back and forth, my tail swishing back and forth, in an anticipated way. What was I going to do? My 3DS game came to life! I remembered a thought I once had, something about suspicious and Ash... That's right! I wanted to know how old Ash was, because literally, in every season he stays the same height, same immaturity, and same clothes, for the most part.

This is my dream, so if I imagine Ash... "A pokemon! I wonder what it is!" A voice said. I turned around, horrified to see Ash with a pokedex in his hand. I knew what was coming next. "I'm gonna catch you!"

"WHY ME?" I complained, as I ran away as fast as possible. For some reason, the human was gaining ground. I looked beneath him, and almost toppled over in exasperation when I saw a charizard. That's so unfair.

I looked sideways, at Espeon, who had been following me since we first met. "Need some help?" She offered.

"Well, what do you think? I'VE GOT A WILD ASH ON MY TAIL! I'M GONNA GET CAUGHT, BE FORCED TO EAT THAT POKEMON FOOD THAT LOOKS LIKE POO, AND BE FORCED TO FOLLOW THE ORDERS OF AN IMMORTAL 12 YEAR OLD!" I grumbled. "So yes.

"Follow my lead!" The Espeon whispered. She took a sharp turn left, disappearing into some bushes. I'd rather not go into random bushes, because I've had some pretty bad experience with them, but honestly, what choice do I really have? A crazy Ash or a treacherous bush? The bush, of course.

We emerged into a secret clearing, where there were streams, flowers, fruits, and pokemon everywhere! In fact, it looked somewhat mystical. "What is this place," I breathed, relaxing from all the tension from Ash.

"Home!" Espeon answered with a grin. "Want a peach?"

"Will do!" I purred, synching in with the happy environment.

Using her psychic powers, Espeon was able to snatch down two fruits from a nearby tree, and gave one to me. I nodded in thanks, not wasting a second to dig into the sweet peach. "Delicious!" I mumbled, my mouth full with food. It seems something bad always happens when I'm resting, just as the pokeball hit my head, knocking me into unconsciousness.

**Im so sorry this chapter is so short, it's just quite hard to study for 4 quizzes and write a chapter at once.**


	3. Avatar: The last airbender

**I'm so excited for today! Katara is awesome. Alrighty, let's get started! **

**Day 3: Avatar: the last airbender**

**Day 4: Harry Potter**

**Day 5: Assassins Creed **

**Day 6: Your choice! **

* * *

><p>My head was spinning. What just happened? Images of pokemon and cats flew by, and I stood up instantly when I remembered that I'd got caught by that idiot Ash. My head hit something hard, making a lump now appear on my head. "Great," I muttered. Was I in some kind of heaven? There were clouds everywhere, with people flying around on a red contraption, and as one zoomed by, my brown hair brush my face.<p>

Subconsciously, I reached up to touch my hair, just noticing I was a human again. Something tapped on my shoulder, which startled me, causing me to jolt back, off the edge of the building I was on. I flew-more like fell, through the air, once again. This time, someone caught me, saving my from plunging to my death again.

"Thanks," I breathed, relishing the light breeze carried my way. I closed my eyes for a second, and everything suddenly seemed peaceful. I hit something, again. I looked up angrily at a bird, who was now starting to peck my head.

"Get off me!" I squirmed, but nothing worked. So, I just waited till the person who carried me reached the top, and then I whacked the stupid crow off. "Ignorant creatures," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hello!" The person said, with a smile. "I'm Aang!"

I brushed off some dust from my clothes. "Hey, do you know where I am?"

"You're in the Western Air temple!" He answered.

"Air what?" I asked. "Last time I remember I was a Lucario..."

"If you're lost, I can take you to master Yuka!" He said, pulling my arm, not waiting for my response.

"Sure," I mumbled, as he dragged me past a bamboo forest, and into a grand temple made of jade. The shiny stone made me mesmerized, causing me to look around in wonder. I tripped on something, and nearly fell, if Aang hadn't caught me. "Are you day dreaming?" He snickered.

"Hey, it's not every day on Earth you see a jade temple," I snapped.

He looked at me as if I were some alien. "Earth?" He asked, oh right, I was probably in some other weird world. No wonder Western Air Temple hadn't sounded familiar at all. I followed him up another flight of stairs, until we entered a massive room, which had a meditating lady sitting in the middle.

"Yes, Aang?" She asked, her voice smooth and vibrant, like a god. Aang bowed down on the ground, and it took me ten seconds to figure out I should've copied him. "Oh," I muttered, bowing like he did.

"Master Yuka, I request you help this wanderer to find her path," Aang responded. What? Wanderer? Wonderful, I was a homeless person now.

Yuka nodded, turning her head towards me, beckoning me to speak. "Uh-Hey! Umm I was kind of wondering where I am, like what world." I stammered, not knowing how to explain that I was a wolf, then a pokemon, and then myself again. When Yuka didn't respond, I was going to ask Aang what she was doing, but a rumble in the temple interrupted me.

"Aang, please tell me this is not an earthquake," I sighed, already expecting something bad to happen. Four altars emerged from the ground, one had water, the other had fire, the other had rock, and the last one had nothing. "Bend." Yuka demanded.

I blinked a few times, as confused as I could ever be. "What's bending?" I asked timidly.

The woman lifted her hand, creating a levitating ball of air. "Bend," she repeated.

Her glare told me that her temper was short, so I tried what she was doing, by sticking my hand out. At first nothing happened, but when I put my hand down in defeat, a thin stream of water circled my clenched hand. "Awesome," I whispered to myself, admiring my new power.

"Watch this!" Aang said, performing a super cool trick with air, circulating me, yet not touching. I swear I saw Yuka puff a bit of air at Aang, causing him to topple sideways, making the air whack my head. It's harder than you think, a little bit of air.

"WHY?" I cried, before I hit the ground.

**Its. 12:00 pm and I gotta sleep, sorry for no editing :(**


	4. Harry Potter

**TO HOGWARTS!**

**Day 4: Harry Potter**

**Day 5: Assassins Creed**

**Day 6: My little pony**

**Day 7: Your choice **

**Day 8: Super Smash Bros Brawl AND extra movie world, one of your choice and one of my choice :P**

* * *

><p>This sensation in my stomach, it was as familiar as my voice. This was my train sickness. I got up, ready for another day in another world. I yawned luxuriously, finally noticing my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a train stall, and the weird thing was, there were people with me in it.<p>

They stared at me. "Hi?" I said nervously. "Where is this train headed?"

A girl with a bun held her hand out first, introducing me to this world. "Hello, my name is Hermione. These boys beside me are Harry and Ron. Now, according to the way you teleported here, I'm guessing you're a wizard in training."

Teleport? Now I was a wizard, apparently. "So, where are we headed?" I asked again.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked incredulously. "It's Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and wizardry." That sounded familiar... This was Harry Potter! How could I have forgotten? "Oh yeah!" I said, "And I'm actually a new wizard that's going to train in the school."

* * *

><p>New wizard in training, huh. "Hmm, plenty of brains, seeking power, I'd say that's a Slytherin!" The talking hat announced.<p>

What did I get myself into?! Cheers erupted from the table on the right side of the dining hall. I just arrived at Hogwarts an hour ago, and now here I am, a wizard with no wand. I shuffled anxiously into one of the bench spaces of the Slytherin table, attempting to be as unnoticeable as possible, but failing miserably. A ghost floated over to me, staring at me with ghastly eyes.

"You owe me a favor," He said with a hollow voice, and then floated away as if nothing happened. A girl beside me whispered in my ear, "That's Bloody Baron. You Shouldn't mess with him."

The name sent shivers down my back, which only made me regret the decision to go to. Hogwarts even more. I stuffed my hands into my pocket, realizing there were items inside. I snatched them out immediately, and the items made me gasp. It was a wand and a guide book of magic!

"Wow." I breathed, finally understanding why Bloody Baron said I owed him a favor, but there something about the way he looked at me that told me the thing I owed him wouldn't be anything simple.

* * *

><p>"You heard me, girl." The ghost snarled, an inhuman noise which startled me. "I want that Potter dead by the end of the day, or your dragon frost wand will be snapped in half."<p>

"Alright alright." I ushered. Bloody Baron was one impatient ghost.

I creeped along the the corriders, hoping to encounter Harry, and using this spell Bloody Baron gave me, something avada ca... cobra? I don't remember precisely. I waited patiently by the Griffindoor common room door, but Harry still hadn't come.

Wait. I hear footsteps. I raised my wand, remembering the swish and flick trick Bloody Baron also taught me. Here is comes! "A-"

I stopped mid spell, my blood running cold when I realized that it was Professor Snape, the potions teacher. "What brings you here, Laurie, on such a fine night." He asked, his voice filled with menace.

"N-Nothing, just a little late night practicing." I stammered. That was a terrible excuse.

"Then why don't you show me the spell you plan to perfect," He replied.

"Avada Keda-via?" I chanted, failing to perform the spell.

Professor Snape glared at me, "I'll show you how it's done." He said, pointing his black wand at me. "AVADA KEDAVARA!"

A green beam of light was directed at me, and the last thing I saw, was Bloody Baron snapping my want in half. Wow, that ghost does not go back on his word.


	5. Assassins creed

**_WARNING_: there is some swearing in this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my pet, who is as bad tempered as Malik.**

**Day 5: Assassins Creed**

**Day 6: My little pony**

**Day 7: Your choice**

**Day 8: Super Smash Bros Brawl AND extra movie world, one of your choice and one of my choice :P**

* * *

><p>The light wind tickled my face, but that wasn't what I needed to worry about. I was standing outside of a huge kingdom, that looked kind of like a medieval castle, but the real problem was the man running towards me at an inhuman speed, carrying a sword in his hand.<strong><br>**

I should probably be running, but I have enough common sense to know that even if I tried to escape, the man in white robes would catch me.

"What are you doing at the door of Masyaf," the man asked coldly.

"I was just-uhh walking...?" I said nervously, knowing that I was a terrible liar.

In a blink of an eye, his sword was at me neck. "Do not try to escape my question."

"Ok, ok! I'm from 2014, and I think I was dreaming, or something along those lines." I said, positive that the man would slice my neck any second now. His eyes narrowed in thought, and then he removed the sword from my neck slowly.

"We'll see what Malik thinks of your confession." He said.

* * *

><p>"That bastard!" Malik yelled, picking up a dagger and chucking it at the wall. I jumped out of the chair slightly, as the dagger flew past my face. What was his problem? "Altaïr can't handle anything by himself!"<p>

The man, Altair, had just dropped me off at this place, apparently called the assassins's bureau. "Can I-"

"NO!" Malik shouted at me instantly. "I'm not becoming a babysitter!"

"I never said I wanted to be babysitted," I muttered under my breath. "Malik, what year is it?" While Altair and I traveled to the bureau, I noticed that everything seemed... Old. Either I was in another world, or I was in the past.

"What year do you think it is?" Malik shot back. He scowled at me, his expression brimming with annoyance. I wasn't that irritating, right?

"Isn't it 2014?" I said. Malik stopped pacing around, and glared at me. The surprise in his eyes told me I was probably wrong.

He slammed his hands onto the desk in front of me, making me jump from my chair again. "Idiot." He scowled, "It's the third crusade."

"Huh? I thought there were nine crusade," I said. "Speaking of which, what country am I in?"

He thrust his face into mine, glaring at me with loads of intensity. "Don't. Ask. Stupid. Questions." He said crisply. Malik stepped away from me, and rubbed his forehead in a frustrated way. "Now, you said nine crusades? Tell me more."

**Five minutes later...**

"YOU DOPE!" Malik yelled at me. "THE EARTH DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND THE SUN, ITS THE OTHER WAY AROUND, IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY!" I replied. I literally just told him everything I knew about the future and now he's calling me a liar? Rude much -_-

Malik continued to pace around the room in circles, nonstop for half an hour, until I finally got too fed up with him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Malik threw a dagger right over my head, causing me to jump for the third time.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. "How could Altair send someone as obnoxious as you to me?" He kept asking himself. Well, now I know how friendly he is.

"Listen-"

"IDIOT!" He screeched, whipping ten daggers at me at once, and one sailed right into my stomach

**DUN DUN DUN this chapter was actually quite fun to write :D**


	6. My little pony

**My little pony, skinny and bonny, went to the park to play! Stepped on a wire, started a fire, my little pony no moreeeeeee**

**Day 6: My little pony**

**Day 7: Your choice**

**Day 8: Super Smash Bros Brawl AND extra movie world, one of your choice and one of my choice :P**

**Day 9: Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

><p>Wow. This is by far the weirdest world I've been in. IM A CARTOON PEGASUS! And there were other horses galloping around me, minding their own business in this cartoon town. There was one answer to what this world was: my little pony. I used to watch it, but stopped at season 4.<p>

If I remember correctly, the ponies here have names with two parts, like Rainbow Dash or Sapphire Shores. I guess I'll name myself... Silver Frost. Now where was my cutie mark? I peaked back, and saw a picture of a detailed snowflake.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" Someone yelled in my ear, making me cringe from the ear splitting sound. I saw a bright pink pony with the hugest grin I'd ever seen on her face.

"Hi...?" I said. Ahh, I remember her from the show. This was Pinky Pie. Where were the others? When I returned my thoughts to Pinky Pie, I saw her somehow turn upside down, defying the rules of physics. "WHATS YOUR NAME? IM PINKY PIE!" She squeaked, her body gradually flipping again, this time towards the ground.

"I'm Silver Frost," I introduced, my feathered wings fluttering up and down aimlessly. Before Pinky Pie could shake my hoof, something dived down at the speed of light and scooped me up, the impact causing me to yelp.

I suddenly stopped midair, the air current lifting me up. The thing that picked me up turned out to be Rainbow Dash, as she started to fly in front of me in fancy loops. "Hey!" She said, "It's nice to have another pony to fly around with for once."

Flying. I hadn't even thought of that yet. I tried to flap my wings up and down, but that didn't seem to be working. My eyes flickered over to Rainbow Dash, who was gliding, instead of fluttering up and down.

"So, where are you from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"C-Canterlot." I stammered, barely remembering any of the town names in Equestria. I was going to say Cloudsdale, but I decided against it.

Rainbow Dash gasped, her hooves covering her mouth. "OMG OMG OMG YOU HAVE TO MEAT RARITY! SHE'S A CITY PONY TOO!"

* * *

><p>"Well, hello, Sliver Frost." Rarity said curtly. "Please stay for some te-"<p>

"RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie pie screamed out of no where. "I WASN'T DONE SHOWING SILVERY THE TOWN!"

Silvery. That's my new nickname. "I wanted to show her around too!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" Rarity gasped beside Silver Frost. "WE AGREED THAT I WOULD WELCOME THE NEWCOMERS TO PONYVILLE!"

A purple blur flew into the room, settling beside Rainbow Dash. "BUT I'M THE PRINCESS!" Twilight Sparkle snorted. "THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP, THE PONY WHO SAVED EQUESTRIA LIKE 20 TIMES, AND-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY APPLE CIDER?" Apple Jack said, galloping into the room. "ALL GUESTS HAVE LIKED IT IN THE PAST." All of the ponies started to argue, and Rainbow Dash was the first to act.

"Everyone, we're best friends! We shouldn't be arguing," she said. "WE SHOULD BE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER."

What is wrong with these horses?! They started to dive at each other in slow motion, their teeth bared in a snarl. It was a disaster, the whole room was obliterated, and every horse was still brawling. I needed to escape. I slowly creeped towards the exit door, but I was pulled into the ball of fighting ponies at the last second. "NOOOOO!" I wailed.

**LOLOL WHAT DID I DO? AND WOW FLUTTER SHY WAS HOME AT A TEA PARTY WITH DISCORD. DON'T MIND HER ABSENCE. **


	7. Minecraft

**Since no one voted, I guess I'll do Minecraft! I must say it's a fun game :3**

**Day 7: Minecraft **

**Day 8: Super Smash Bros Brawl AND extra movie world, one of your choice and one of my choice :P**

**Day 9: Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

><p>The wind was roaring, as rain drops drenched me to my toes. It almost too... Pixeled. I tried to reach my hand out to feel the water, but realized that my arm was a rectangle. My memories of Minecraft flooded back to me, all the way from grade 3. From few times I played, I soon realized that I needed was shelter.<p>

A hissing sound came from above me, and I saw a pair of beady, scarlet eyes starting at me. It was one of the Minecraft mobs, a spider. It wasn't the small ones I'd usually see in my house, but a huge one that was half my Minecraft body size.

"Well I'm dead, already." I muttered to myself. The gloomy day was getting on my nerves. What I needed that moment was a sword, any sword, diamond, gold, wood or iron. Any would be better than my bare fist.

Knowing that I was no match for the colossal spider, yet, I scurried up a hill as fast as I could, and started to build shelter immediately.

* * *

><p>In truth, it was quite lonely living in this stone cave of mine. I had made it my house, hoping that it could spare my life for the time being. Sometimes it felt peaceful with no mobs bothering me, but sometimes it just felt downright depressing. I sighed, and the iron pic in my hand was assorted into my tool chest.<p>

I grabbed a diamond enchanted sword, some iron armor, and a bow with me, as I set out in search of a suitable companion. I sprinted through the leafy birch trees, the accelerating feeling of a light breeze brushing my face making me run faster. Soon, I had ran into another biome, the snowy tundra.

Although my feet were as cold as ice, I kept running, using the roaring blizzard to push me along the frigid snow land. My instinct took over as I heard a noise beside me, my diamond sword slipping gracefully into my right hand.

I was about to slice whatever the mob was, but I stopped abruptly when I realized it was a wolf, and it was wounded. I looked up, only to see a steep cliff. The only possible story I could think of was that the wolf had fallen down, but how had it survived?

"Stay still," I murmured to the animal, trying to pick up the squirming wolf. "I'm not going to hurt you, all I want is to heal you."

And so I kept my promise, respecting the wolf by giving it the room it needed to be comfortable. I fed it bones and beef every once in a while, not knowing how much food I was supposed to feed a wolf.

Sometimes I watched it in silence, and the white creature stared back at me. Sometime through the time we spent together, we developed a silent language, one of which only we could only understand. The wolf was a girl, and I named her Autumn, thinking the name Fall would bring back too many bad memories for both of us.

Autumn looked me in the eye, flickered her ear slightly, and I knew she was saying, _let's go outside. _I nodded slightly, and opened the wooden door to the outside world of blocks. Autumn stretched luxuriously, the twinkle in her eye telling me that she wanted to play. I laughed slightly, gradually picking a stick, finally letting in to Autumn's request.

"Catch," I murmured, throwing the stick as far as possible. I grinned as the wolf scrambled clumsily through the water, as the stick was on the other side of the river bank. I sighed again, and this time it was a relieved sigh.

I'm finally not alone.

**I don't know if you call this a sad story or something, but all I know was that this has been the most fun chapter to write so far :D**


	8. Super Smash Bros Brawl

**Since no one voted for the movie, I'm just gonna be a bit lazy and skip it X3**

**Day 7: Minecraft**

**Day 8: Super Smash Bros Brawl AND extra movie world, one of your choice and one of my choice :P**

**Day 9: Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

><p>I don't know if I should be happy about this, or just disappointed. I'm the pokemon Lucario again? I sighed, knowing that I would never be able to truly understand what was happening. I was standing on a sandy bridge, with large arcs on both sides of the narrow bridge.<p>

"3," A male voice said. I looked around, but saw nothing, until I looked above me. There was a ginormous three floating above my head.

"2," it said, the three turning into a two.

"1," I had a bad feeling about this. A blue beam of light shot down from the dusk sky, illuminating the entire bridge. A pink ball descended from the bright glow, and it turned to face me. Only then, did I realize it was Kirby, from a video game I used to play at Summer camp.

It had bright red shoes, large anime eyes, red cheeks, and two small stubs on the sides, as if it were the arms. Kirby and I stared at each other, as I was oblivious as to what I was supposed to do.

"Are you new?" Kirby asked, "This is super smash bros brawl for the wii. And now, we kill each other!" It's voice accelerating to an excited squeak at the end.

How could I have forgotten? I facepawed myself with my large Lucario paw, realization dawning on me. This bridge was a battle arena, called 'the bridge of elden'. The last time I played, I could defeat a level 8, so I was pretty confident in my skills.

"What level are you?" I asked.

"Nine!" Kirby replied with a grin. Well, I'm gonna lose, aren't I.

The pink ball started to sprint towards me, somehow summoning a vibrant electric blue sword along the way. I was lucky to be Lucario, because this was the character I specialized in. I waited till Kirby was in attacking distance, and then leapt over him, the sword narrowly missing my trailing tail.

I was about to force palm him, but was hit first with Kirby's back attack. Surprisingly, I felt no pain. As Kirby swung his sword again, attempting to cut my neck off, I performed double team, striking him in the back.

"Not bad," the Kirby smirked. "But not good enough." He seemed to suck air in, using it as a lift to fly upward. When he was directly above me, the pink fluff ball shift shaped into a turquoise stone, and started to fall towards me at an alarming speed. I tried to dive out of the way, but ended up with my legs being squashed.

I groaned, the anticipating feeling of defeat overwhelming me. Just when I'd given up hope and decided that Kirby wouldn't let me go, he turned back to himself, but at the same time, pulled out a wooden hammer half the size of himself.

"That's not fair!" I wailed, as I began to retreat from his hammer. The Kirby approached me slowly, the evil grin on his face sending chills down my back.

"DIIEEEEE!" He screeched, lunging towards me with the huge hammer. I felt the ginormous hammer smash into my head, finally causing me to go unconscious.


	9. Wolves of the beyond

**OHMERGOSH this series is amazing you should read it right now. Btw this is taken place after the star wolf book**

**Day 9: Wolves of the Beyond**

**Day 10: I dunno... (Btw the person who suggested Terraria, I'm sorry I can't do it because I've never played it before, so I don't really know how to rewrite a chapter about it...)**

* * *

><p>"I fear the time is coming to a close, Edme." Foalan whispered, "Frosta and Aucklet must pursue their own paths."<p>

The russet wolf leaned onto her mate, and closed her eye. "I just wish-I just wish we didn't have to choose who would become leader next. Auklet would keep the pack peaceful, but that would take too much migrating, which would lead to many deaths on the journeys. Frosta, she..."

"She would lead our pack to glory, but all wolves know that glory comes with the price of bloodshed." Foalan finished. "It is indeed a difficult choice. Shall we call for a council with Dealea and Mhairie?"

"No," Edme decided. "We shall make the pups complete a task, a hard one, and whichever wolf survives will become pack leader."

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them considering the pros and cons of the idea. "We'll do it." Foalan declared.

* * *

><p>This is ridiculous. My own parents are forcing my brother and I to go on a journey which has no guaranteed return. All of this, for the position as a leader. I growled impatiently, as I awaited for my brother, Aucklet, to finish whatever he was doing in his den, so our quest could begin.<p>

"Don't be so insolent." Aucklet muttered, dismissing my displeased growl. "Whoever wins will get the pride of a lifetime."

"With the prices of your life!" I replied, taken back at how cold my brother was. "Let's embark already." I muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>The thunder was calling for me to make the choice. My brother and I had split up two days ago, and a few seconds ago I found him being thrown into a tree by a huge, brown wolf. The creature was muscular, cunning, and malicious.<p>

"Aucklet, why does this always happen when I'm not around?" I groaned, catapulting myself at the attacker. Clearly, I was smaller, so I should've been faster than the brown wolf, but when I realized that he had already dived under me, and was about to claw my exposed stomach, all I could do was regret being too arrogant.

"FROSTA, NO!" Aucklet howled, staring at my bleeding neck. My vision was blurring. I fell to the ground, and the brown wolf assumed me dead. Once he turned his back on me, I used all of my remaining strength to bite his neck as hard as possible. There was a crack, and I knew that I killed him, but I was also about to die. The last thing I saw was my brothers reddish-brown face looking at me with grief filled eyes.

"Don't s-seek peace, look for glory..." I managed to mumble at my last breath.


	10. Wings of Fire

**I'm recommending another great series! Wings of fire is an amazing book, and it was written by my fav author :)**

**Day 10: Wings of Fire (written by Tui t. Sutherland)**

**Day 11: I have no idea**

**Day 12: HUGE PARTY WITH ALL THE WORLDS I'VE GONE TO**

This has got to be the best thing I've turned into so far. A silver dragon? Now that had to count for something. I exhaled through my dragon snout, relishing the feeling of being large and mighty. Humans never got to feel this, I'm telling you from my own personal experience.

"NOW!" Something roared, a brilliant blue dragon launching herself a at me from the bushes in which she was hiding in. I was captivated by the creature, and forgot that she had her claws out, probably trying to harm me in one way or another.

I narrowly fluttered out of the way, using my milky white wings under the moonlight to dodge. "Hey, I'm new around here." I said, "Mind telling me where I am?"

Another dragon was behind the blue one, but this one had black scales. "You certainly don't look like any dragon I've come across," He smirked. "Tell me, are you an IceWing?"

"Ye-no...?" I stammered, unsure of how to answer his question.

"Anyway, I'm Deathbringer, and this lovely dragon beside me is Tsunami." Deathbringer said. What an - intense name he had.

I nodded awkwardly, my new dragon neck feeling unfamiliar on my body. "I'm Forst," I said, deciding that it was a suiting dragon name.

"Let us show you around," Deathbringer suggested. His name was sure ironic. "This is the RainWing kingdom, a jungle to be precise."

Tsunami coughed loudly, her loud voice interrupting Deathbringer's speech. "I don't think this is a good idea to show random dragons around the place."

Deathbringer ignored her, and beckoned for me to follow him towards the sky. Well, this _was_ my first time as a dragon, so I couldn't blame myself for having trouble with flying. I clumsily flapped my silver wings as fast as I could, hoping to ascent to the top of the jungle trees, where Deathbringer was waiting.

When I finally reached the top, I was exhausted. I saw Deathbringer stare at my curiously, and I was too weary to deal with his questions. "Wing cramp," I grumbled. He smirked in reply, as he seemed to be flying faster, just to mock me.

That was one stuck up snob. I wanted to fly up to him, and claw him in the face with all of my annoyance, but clearly that was impossible with my flying speed. I sighed, muttering under my breath about what an irritating dragon Deathbringer was.

"And this," Deathbringer announce, when we reached massive leafy castle thing, "Is where the Rainwings live."

"Nice," I grumbled. "What kind of wing am I?"

"An Icewing is the only possible answer, unless of course, you were a crossbreed." Deathbringer explained with ease.

I just stared blankly at him, without a clue about what he was saying. "What was that?"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Tsunami roared. "FROST IS AN OUTSIDER, SO LETS CHASE HER OUT!" I opened my mouth to object, but Tsunami got to me first, thwacking her tail into my skull. Wow, dragons are violent.

**Two day left! I can't wait till Christmas :P**


	11. Portal

**Time to mess around with the laws of gravity, time and space!**

**Day 11: Portal**

**Day 12: HUGE PARTY WITH ALL THE WORLDS I'VE GONE TO**

This must be fate, leading me to my greatest dreams. Seriously, who wouldn't be psyched to get to play around with a portal gun? Like sure, I know I'm in the game Portal 1 or 2, and I'm supposed to be abducted by scientists as a test subject, or something along those lines, but whatever!

I shot a blue portal at the wall opposite of me, which was un reachable if I tried to jump. Then, I shot an orange portal under me, which caused gravity to change, as I reappeared next to the blue portal. Confusing.

"Awesome." I muttered to myself. "Now if only there was a chocolate bar somewhere..."

I jumped slightly, hearing a whirring noise in front of me. At first glance, I hadn't seen anything, but I soon realized that a doorway was opened. I cautiously stepped through the staticky barrier of the door, and seemed to emerge into an elevator. The elevator was going up, to where? I had no idea.

I probably should've been thinking about a way of getting out of this world, but I knew well enough by now, that I just needed to knock myself out to change worlds. Besides, I could stay in here for a while, along with my new portal gun.

When the elevator lurched to a stop, I tumbled outside into another white walled area that looked somewhat similar to the last room I was in. I observed the scene for a bit, finally deciding that I needed to get to the other side. I tried to shoot a blue portal onto the other side, but only blue sparks bounced off of the iron wall.

"Whaaa?" I murmured. Ok, so obviously I couldn't place a portal on the silver wall, so what was I supposed to do? If this was some kind of challenge, shouldn't I have been notified? I felt ruffled by the oddness, but continued to assess how to got to the other side.

I shot a blue portal on a wall near the other side, which was white. It worked, surprisingly. I then shot an orange portal and climbed through it, finding myself on the edge of the wall, with green liquid at the bottom.

Option one was the safe way, where I would go back to the orange portal and find a safer route to the opposite wall, and option two was to go yolo mode, where I would just attempt to jump to the other side. I debated in my head for a second, deciding that it would be more efficient to by reckless, in my mind.

I took a deep breath, swung myself from the wall, and leapt through the air. I knew that if I was even one inch short, I would fall into the green liquid at the bottom, and something told me that touching it wouldn't be such a good idea. I barely made it, landing on tiptoes at the edge of the platform.

I released a relieved breath I was holding. Well, at least I wasn't unconscious, yet. I turned back, suddenly noticing a thing beam along the left wall, which would've been an easy bridge to cross. I have so many regrets these days.

Shaking my head - at myself, I entered the awaiting elevator, which just appeared. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp jab in my neck, and the next thing I knew, there was total darkness.

**I will literally go and sniff out all of the presents in my house before Christmas, it always happens.**


	12. AWESOME PARTY

**Everyone its here! The final day of this series... Until next year!**

**Day 12: HUGE PARTY WITH ALL THE WORLDS I'VE GONE TO**

This is chaos. There's an Espeon making chocolate float in the air, with Aang, Pinky Pie and Kirby swimming through it like a pond, and food splattered everywhere! The precious blueberry croissants I made this morning were being demolished by Snape, Altair and Malik, as they seemed to be having an eating contest.

"STOP!" I yelled, but nothing worked. I rolled my eyes, watching a group of warrior cats chase around Aucklet. So much for the mighty wolf leader... I felt something nuzzle my hand, and I looked down. It was my companion wolf Autumn, still trying to comfort me in this mess. She's so loyal, I thought with a smile.

"OOHHHH WHATS THIS?" Tsunami roared, picking up a portal gun. Oh no, this is going to turn out terribly. She started to open blue and orange portals spontaneously all of the walls, not even knowing the damage it would cause.

"TSUNAMI DON-" I was cut off by a viscous snarl, which came from Autumn. She bolted forward, attempting to snatch the portal gun out of the dragons claws.

"DONT YOU DARE!" Tsunami growled at the wolf, pointing the gun at her. I quickly grabbed a few blueberry croissants, and threw them at the portal gun, which made it tip, and not hit Autumn.

I only had a moment to bathe in relief, but I froze when I realized there was a wand, knife, and sword pointed at my neck. Great, the Snape was trying to kill me again, Malik was also trying to kill me again, and Altair was - STUFFING THE ICE CREAM FLOATS DOWN HIS THROAT?!

"ALTAIR YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT," I warned.

He threw his long sword at me, narrowly missing my head by an inch. "Shut up," He mumbled through the food in his mouth. I opened my mouth to protest, but got slammed in the back by some random force. I fell to the ground, and turned my head around to see Kirby with his colossal hammer.

"Don't tell me this is happening again," I groaned. "ESPEON CAN YOU TAKE ME TO THAT SECRET POKEMON HIDEOUT PLEASE?"

"SORRY LAURIE," Espeon answered from across the room, still keeping the chocolate afloat. "IT'S NOT OPEN TO HUMANS." I didn't even bother to ask all the questions being generated in my head right now.

I barely noticed a tiny black cat, slowly sliding towards me. "A KITTY!" Rarity squealed, picking up an annoyed Scourge. "YOU'RE SO CUTE, DARLING! A BOW WOULD BE PERF-"

Scourge clawed the pony in her face, splattering blood everywhere. "Scourge, please don't make things worse," I sighed, my temper growing shorter by the minute. When Aang landed beside me, I just stuffed a gingerbread man in his mouth, and pushed him away. I did not want to deal with that blabber mouth this moment.

Through an orange portal, a Lucario sprung out, with Ash on his heels. "NOT ASH!" I moaned, "ARE THE PORTALS OPENING DIFFERENT WORLD NOW?" If I was right, then any moment - a swarm of random characters jumped out of the portals, such as Mewtwo, Rainbow Dash, Deathbringer, Malik- WAIT WHAT, ANOTHER MALIK?

The two men faced each other off in an arm wrestle, but when the second Malik won, the first one barreled into him, and they rolled around on the floor in a fury of fists.

"HAHA, MORE PORTALS!" Tsunami laughed, finally understanding that she could cause so much chaos, everything could explode.

As I had expected, the portals started to have a black hole effect, causing them to suck in everything around it. I saw a poor Pikachu fall into the clutches of the Assassins creed world, Apple Jack screaming as she was sucked into the Wolves of the Beyond world, and myself, who was slowly being pulled towards the Warrior Cats world.

* * *

><p>Everything was foggy when I woke up in the forest in the warrior cats world. I was a wolf again, but this time, I spawned in the city. I wandered around a bit, synching in with the shadows every time there was a human. The deeper I got into the city, the more everything seemed familiar.<p>

"This can't be right," I muttered to myself. Sure enough, it was Pine street, and my house was just around the corner. I leapt onto my porch, then to the pipe higher up, and finally to my window, where I could see myself peacefully sleeping inside.

Good, my body was still intact, but what was I supposed to do now? It was dawn, sometime around 6:00 AM. I should be getting to school! I desperately pawed at the window, but that didn't seem to work. I could - I could... Climb down the chimney. It wasn't a thought I liked, but what other choice did I have?

Leaping onto the roof wasn't the problem, getting down the brick chimney without killing myself was the real challenge. Deep breaths, Laurie, one paw at a time. I place my first paw in, only to find myself hurled inside, for some strange reason. I lay sprawled on our firelogs, and I seemed to be alright, no broken bones.

I made my way to my room, and hesitated for a moment, before waking up in the real world. What if this dream was real? There was one way to find out. I lifted my sharp wolf claws, and scratched a tiny cut on my arm.

Waking up to pain is not pleasant, let me tell you. I was in my covers again, and I was a normal human, not a wolf, pokemon, or wizard. I felt a stab of regret, because if I stayed in the dream world, I could still go explore, and my freedom would be unlimited.

"Just a dream, after all." I murmured wistfully. I was too careless, for I didn't see the tiny cut on my hand, only the size of a papercut.

**Merry Christmas everyone! See you next year! :)**


End file.
